ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Land
Cartoon Network Land is an amusement park placed in Burbank, California based on Cartoon Network. It will open in September 16, 2018. There is another one in Orlando, Florida that'll open in February 1, 2019. Areas Acme Acres A Looney Tunes-themed area. Rides *Bugs and Daffy's Great Escape - a simulator dark ride. *Beep! Beep! and Away! - the fastest non-roller coaster. *Coyote Chase - a roller coaster that can spin and go upside down. *Escape from the Circus - TBD *Zany to the Max - TBD Restaurants *Weenie Burger Gift Shops *Anvilania Shop Tom and Jerry's World A Tom and Jerry/''Droopy''-themed area. Rides *Cat and Mouse Mixer - TBD *Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase - TBD Restaurants * Gift Shops * Hanna-Barbera World A Hanna-Barbera-themed area. Rides *Hanna-Barbera All-Stars: Elroy's Rescue - TBD *Untitled Yogi Bear ride - TBD *''Scooby-Doo and the Sea Witch's Curse''- a interactive Scooby doo mystery ride. *''The Face Paint Gang: The Ride'' - Restaurants Gift Shops FingerTown A Collin the Speedy Boy-themed area. Rides *Collin's Speedy 3D Adventure - TBD. *Eli and Fang's Wacky House - TBD. Restaurants *The Finger Restaurant - TBD Gift Shops Gumball's Amazing World A The Amazing World of Gumball-themed area. Rides *The Amazing Ride of Gumball - TBD *Schoolhouse Rush - TBD *Battle Bowlers - TBD *Suburban Super Sports - TBD Restaurants *Richard's Around the World Café Gift Shops *The Amazing World of Gumball Store The Land of Ooo An Adventure Time-themed area. Rides *The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake - TBD *Jake's River Rocking Adventure - TBD *Beemo Blitz - TBD *Jumping Finn - TBD *Flambo's Inferno - TBD *Rhythm Heroes - TBD *Avalaunch - TBD Restaurants *Finn & Jake's Everything Burrito - a restaurant that serves burritos. Gift Shops *Ooo! A Store! Powerpuff World A The Powerpuff Girls-themed area. Rides *Mojo Jojo's Robot Rampage - TBD *Rescue From Townsville Zoo - TBD *All Monsters Attack - TBD *Attack of the Puppybots - TBD *Glitch Fixers - TBD *Powerpuff Power - TBD Restaurants *Power Puffs - a restaurant that serves sweets. Gift Shops *Powerpuff Mall Bellwood A Ben 10-themed area. Rides *Ben 10 5D Hero Time - TBD *Ultimatrix Unleashed - TBD *The Mystery of the Mayan Sword - TBD *Ultimate Alien Rescue - TBD *Sumo Slammer Samurai - TBD *Savage Pursuit - TBD *Krakken Attack - TBD *Hero Hoops - TBD *Humongousaur Giant Force - TBD *Cavern Run - TBD *Cannonbolt Strikes - TBD *Rustbucket Rescue - TBD Restaurants *Mr. Smoothy Gift Shops *Ben 10 Universe Retroland The area where all of the old shows that helped make Cartoon Network famous reside. Rides *Dexter's Experiment Clash - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Dee Dee's Moon Squad - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Nightmare Vacation - TBD. Based on Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Runaway Robot - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *To The Ed-streme - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Big Shot Checkers - TBD. Based on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. *Pharaoh Phobia - TBD. Based on Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Agent Foxy's Super Secret Ride - TBD. Based on Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. *Coco's Egg Scramble - TBD. Based on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Lazer Lab - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Samurai Jack: Demon's Speed - the fastest roller coaster in the theme park. Based on Samurai Jack's classic seasons. *Grim Ball - TBD. Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Downhill Derby - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Paintcan Panic - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *Chaos Tag - TBD. Based on My Gym Partner's a Monkey. *Operation T.O.M.M.Y. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Escape Mission - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Campground Dash - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *Zap to It - TBD. Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Protect and Swerve - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Loco Motion - TBD. Based on My Gym Partner's a Monkey. *Beaned - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *TBD - TBD. Based on Evil Con Carne. *Operation R.A.I.L. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Centipede Catastrophe - TBD. Based on The Arachnid Friends. *Roller Coaster of Horrors - Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Playground Dash - TBD. Based on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. *Rainbow Monkey Rundown - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Spin Stadium - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Cul-De-Sac Smash - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *When Stuffed Animals Attack - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Evil Con Rider - TBD. Based on Evil Con Carne. *Dexter's Blastastic Adventure - TBD. A crossover ride. Restaurants * Gift Shops *Cartoon Network Classics Strangon An Eric and Claire -themed area. Rides *Escape from Carnival Paranormal - TBD *The Middle of "Somewhere" - TBD. Based on the episode The Field Trip. *The England Stand - TBD. Based on the episode Five Knights at England. *Untitled Ride - TBD. Restaurants *Big Mama's Sweet Ol' Burgers (the restaurant's based off the episode Hemperger Lady) - a restaurant that serves cheeseburgers and other junk food (of course). Gift Shops *The Strangon Store Cryptid Woods A The Cryptids-themed area. Rides *A 3D Special Delivery - TBD. Based on the episode Special Delivery. *Nessie's Water Racer - a water ride where you ride on Nessie. *Alien's Crazy Coaster - TBD. Restaurants *Chupacabra's Taco Place - a restaurant that serves technically Mexican food, especially tacos. Gift Shops * DC Universe A DC Comics-themed area. Rides *Tower Lockdown - A non-moving virtual ride. Based on Teen Titans Go *H.I.V.E. 5 - TBD. Based on Teen Titans. *Stellar Showdown - TBD. Based on Teen Titans. *Justice League: Going Back in Time - A time travelling 4D ride based on the Justice League *Galactic Wonder - A dark ride. Based on DC Super Hero Girls. Restaurants *Gotham Diner - an eatery based off Gotham and Bat-Family elements. *Metro Meals - an eatery based off Metropolis and Superman elements. *Wonder Restaurant - an eatery based off Wonder Woman elements *Flash Foods - an eatery themed to the Flash. *Supergirl's Super Snack Bar - a Diner themed to DC Super Hero Girls and Supergirl. Gift Shops *Shop of Justice Monster Island A Godzilla: Life on Monster Island-themed area. Rides *Godzilla - The biggest ride in the whole park. *King Ghidorah Mayhem - TBD. *Untitled Kumonga ride - TBD. Based on the episode A Sticky Situation. Restaurants *Gezora's Pizzeria - a restaurant that serves pizza. Gift Shops *Rodan and Anguirus' Monster Shop Modern Cartoon Land An area with other CN shows like Steven Universe, We Bare Bears, etc. Rides *Awesomest Battle in History - TBD. Based on Clarence. *Free-Fur-All - TBD. Based on We Bare Bears. *Hoversword Hustle - TBD. Based on Mighty Magiswords. *Gem Bound - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. *TBD - TBD. Based on Pupz. *Sword Dancers - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. *Attack of the Nixels - TBD. Based on Mixels. * Polar Force - TBD. Based on We Bare Bears. *Let's Be Heroes - TBD. Based on OK K.O. *Shifting Temple - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. *Dimensional Domination - TBD. Based on Mighty Magiswords. Restaurants *CN Feast Gift Shops *Cartoon Network Store Adult Swim Landing An area with Adult Swim shows. This area is for adults only. Rides *Daredevil Danger - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *Ride 'Em Rigby - a mechanical bull. Based on Regular Show. *Winging It - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *Escape From the Ninja Dojo - a dojo-themed dark ride. Based on Regular Show. *Trash n Dash - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *Galaxy Escape - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *Demon's Father - the second fastest ride in the park. Based on Samurai Jack's Season 5. *Untitled Rick and Morty ride - TBD. Based on Rick and Morty. *Molly's Plunger Blast - TBD. Based on The Molly Show. *Superjail! Madness - TBD. Based on Superjail! *WolfBoy's Elemental Coaster - TBD. Based on both the WolfBoy comics and WolfBoy: Reloaded. *WolfBoy's 4D Ride - TBD *The Moonstone Drop - TBD *The Albuquerque 4D Mystery - TBD Restaurants *Moonstone's Robotic Restaurant - serves burgers, fries, and other junk food. Based on both the WolfBoy comics and WolfBoy: Reloaded. Gift Shops *The Adult Swim Place Boomerang World An area with sister channel Boomerang shows. Rides *Untitled Bunnicula ride - TBD. Based on Bunnicula. Restaurants * Gift Shops * WB Kids Place (opened in 2019) An area with sister channel WB Kids shows. Rides *The Doggies' Water Madness - a water ride. Based on The Doggies. *Freedom Fighters to the Rescue - a simulator ride. Based on Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. It, during its lauchday, helped promote the then-upcoming series The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Lego's Aviator Mayhem - TBD. Based on The Pet Adventures of Lego. *Hero's City - a tour around the city of Animal City with VR glasses and you get to help Hero-Man and his team to stop the villains. Based on The Adventures of Hero-Man. Opened in TBD 2026. Restaurants *George's BBQ - TBD. Based on The Doggies. *Petbridge Cafe - TBD. Based on The Pet Adventures of Lego. Gift Shops *WB Gift Shop Camp Lego A Lego-themed area. Rides *The Lego Ride: Lord Vortech's Revenge - TBD. Based on The Lego Movie, Lego Dimensions and The Lego Batman Movie. *The Lego Ninjago Ride - the sequel ride to The Lego Ninjago Movie. *Chima Adventure - TBD. Based on the TV series Legends of Chima. Restaurants * Gift Shops * Events Trivia *Despite airing on Cartoon Network, Regular Show is present here as an Adult Swim show due to its adult humor. *Some rides are named after some games in the Cartoon Network website. Category:Amusement Parks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Boomerang Category:WB Kids Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas